Kin'emon
Kin'emon (錦えもん, Kin'emon), also known as,"Foxfire" Kin'emon (狐火の錦えもん, Kitsune-bi no Kin'emon), is a Samurai from Wano Country whom the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu found in various pieces at Punk Hazard. He is the father of Momonosuke. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese) Kin'emon's appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a black topknot, and goatee. He is quite tall, almost about the same height as Brook, who stands at 277cm (9'1").He is also quite muscular, but not overly so. His eyes are asymmetrical, with his right eye opening more than his left. His attire consists of a samurai gi that is black and white striped on the left side and orange on the right. Kept on the left side of his torso is a pair of katana with identical flame-patterned sheaths. For footwear, he wears simple geta sandals. Gallery Personality Kin'emon seems to follow the code of bushido, claiming he would commit suicide if he could, for the disgrace of being dismembered without dying. He still tried to maintain his pride, even after being completely dismembered. Like his son, Kin'emon is very stubborn, constantly refusing the help of others stating he doesn't need it. Only after nearly freezing to death did he finally forsake his pride and asked for help. He is also greatly honorable, such as bowing before Sanji (in Nami's body) for saving his torso and thanking him for helping him stating he was indebted to him. As shown by his constant refusal to accept help from Sanji and own claims, he holds a strong dislike for all pirates. He also stated that he cannot stand the sight of dragons. He also seems to be very quick to judge things, believing Zolo to be the one to grave rob Ryuma's body after seeing his sword Shusui sheathed at his waist, and refused to listen until he was distracted by Sanji. He is a very old fashioned samurai warrior who expects women to walk three steps behind men and talk gracefully and quietly. He, on many occasions, referred to Nami as a shameless, violent and obscene woman due to her careless behavior. He felt disgraced when he got hit by Nami on his head. It is not yet confirmed if this is the traditional code of Wano Country or if it is his personal expectations of women. Kin'emon talks in a very old fashioned way, in lieu of his shut-in samurai life in Wano Kingdom. He has a tendency to be quite perverted in spite of his old fashioned ideals. Though he seemed to be outraged at Nami's sense of fashion, he still greatly enjoyed ogling at her cleavage. He also showed his anger and jealousy at Momonosuke bathing with Robin and sleeping in the same bed with Nami and Robin. He also has an extremely rude special ability of talking with his farts. He cares deeply for his son, Momonosuke, as he traveled to the dangerous Punk Hazard island and challenged one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea to find him. Even after being chopped to pieces, his torso and legs still attempted to look for his son, and attacked anything that got in the way. He cares enough about his son to the point that when he thought that Momonosuke was that small dragon he had cut down earlier he rushed back to save him, despite the incoming gas. He seems to be unaware of Cursed Fruits, as he said he ate a strange fruit, instead of stating the correct name. Also he seems to be unaware of some stranger abilities, because he classifies everything unusual as ninjutsu or sorcery. He also seems to be unaware of other modern things, including dishes like pizza. Relationships Friends/Allies *Kanjuro *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Ryuma Family *Momonosuke (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As a samurai from Wano Country, Kin'emon is a capable swordsman, and was able to survive his confrontation against the Warlord, Trafalgar Law (though it was mostly because of the non-lethal nature of the latter's Cursed Fruit power). He possesses an immense endurance to pain and cold, his head alone was capable of withstanding Sanji's powerful kicks, and his torso can withstand cold temperatures that a normal person would typically die from. Even after being dismembered, Kin'emon was capable of putting up a fight with his legs, recklessly attacking Luffy's party when they encountered him. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship, utilizing a two-sword style. Communicating Through Flatulence After being dismembered, his legs were found by Luffy,, Natsu Zoro, Erza, Usopp, and Robin. During this time, his legs seemed to possess the ability to speak but after his legs are reattached to his head, it is revealed that he can speak from his legs using his farts, which disgusts the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu. Aura Sensing Even after being dismembered by Law, his legs and his torso were able to fight, and even defeat people without the head. When Kin'emon's disembodied legs first "spoke", it said it could feel the 'aura' of other people, and accurately attacked his opponents. It's unclear if this ability is actually Kenbunshoki Haki, as when Usopp awakened his, it was also referred to as "Aura sensing". Furthermore, his separated body parts navigated by 'sensing' their surroundings (though his legs still managed to somehow get stuck to a dragon). Swordsmanship Kin'emon is very skilled in swordsmanship. He can utilize a two-sword or a one-sword style. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship. He also proved that he is able to cut through iron, slicing apart the emergency shutters to Caesar's lab at the request of Zolo. After restoring his body, Kin'emon quickly demonstrates his swordsmanship by attacking the Slime surrounding him by using a style he calls the Fox-Fire Style (狐火流, Kitsunebi-ryū). He is somehow capable of generating, attacking with and cutting fire with one of his swords. He was able to use this technique to clear the way off the Slime and even cut through the subsequent explosion caused by its detonation after being ignited. He also has a small dagger with him, although it appears that he only carries it around to commit seppuku, if a situation calls for it. Cursed Fruit Using the ability of the unusual fruit that he ate a long time ago, Kin'emon is capable of creating clothing and disguises for anyone, including himself, if they put a leaf or stone on their head, which he can then convert (by saying "Poof" (ドロン, Doron) into the necessary garb for as long as he can visualize it. The items manifested by his powers are obviously not illusions since they are tangible enough to be felt by their wearers. Apart from apparently serving as disguises, the clothes created by his power can also be used for other conveniences, such as keeping wearers warm while in a cold environment. This ability is dispelled if the clothes get removed. As with all Cursed Fruit users, he becomes immobilized upon touching water. Despite this, the clothes created remain as long as they are worn. History Past Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Kanjuro were going to an island named Zo, but were shipwrecked. They drifted to Dressrosa, where they were pursued by subordinates of Doflamingo Don Quixote. Momonosuke hid himself in a ship and the ship set sail before Kin'emon could reach him. Kanjuro held their pursuers at bay to allow Kin'emon to escape. Kin'emon went to Punk Hazard to search for his son, Momonosuke. During the journey, he encountered Warlord Law Trafalgar. Law dismembered the samurai, and scattered his body parts all over the island. His legs wandered into the burning side of the island and got stuck on a dragon. His head was sliced into pieces and locked in a cell in Vegapunk's former research facility. His torso and arms ended wandering around the frozen side of the island, cutting down anyone that approached it. Synopsis Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles *Kin'emon vs. Law Trafalgar (unseen) *Kin'emon (torso) vs. Centaur Patrol Unit (unseen) *Kin'emon (torso) vs. Brook *Kin'emon vs. pieces of Smiley *Kin'emon, Zolo Roronoa, and Brook vs. G-5 Marines *Kin'emon, Nami, Usopp, Nico Robin, and Brook vs. Vegapunk's small dragon *Kin'emon vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Trivia & References External Links Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Wano Kingdom Ihabitants Category:Kin'emon's Family Category:Allies Category:Samurais Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users